Titan A.E. 2/Credits
Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies Presents In Assocation with The Kennedy/Marshall Company An Amblin Entertainment and Lucasfilm LTD. Film A Klasky Csupo Production Titan A.E. 2 Directed by Robert E. Stanton John Carnochan Joe Ranft Produced by George Lucas Steven Spielberg Robert Watts Animation Produced by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Animation Produced by Derryl DePriest Billy Lagor Written by Jeffrey Price & Peter S. Seaman Executive Producers Frank Marshall Kathleen Kennedy Executive Producers Steven Spielberg David Kirschner Robert Watts Co-Producer Jeanne Rosenberg Director of Photography Flint Deele Production Designer Dean Wellins Associate Producer Robert Watts Art Directors Ric Sluiter Donald A. Towns Brice Mallier Editor Tom Finan Music by David Newman Performed by Saliva Executive Music Producer George Acogny Casting by Mary Hidalgo Unit Production Manager Peter Del Vecho Sequence Directors Stig Bergqvist Sherm Cohen Paul Demeyer John Holmquist Jeff McGrath Aaron Springer Erik Wiese Additional Sequence Directors Cathy Malkasian Andrei Svislotski Alan Smart Digital Production Manager Jerry Mills Voice Direction by Charlie Adler Based on the Characters "Titan A.E." Created by Joss Whedon Cast (In Order of Appearance) Additional Voices Matt Adler Lori Alan Carlos Alazraqui Newell Alexander Rosemary Alexander Stephen Alterman Jack Angel Stephen F. Apostolina Moises Arias Kirk Baily Shane Baumel Timyra-Joi Beatty Robert Bergen Greg Berger Steven Jay Blum Kimberly Brooks Ranjanio Brow Stuart Scott Bullock Rodger Bumpass Corey Burton Blanca Camacho Catherine Cavadini Tara Charendoff David Cowgill Jennifer Darling Alexandra Deary John DeMita Debby Derryberry Johnny DiMaggio Holly Dorff Cody Dorkin Terri Douglas Judi M. Durand Paul Eiding Pat Farley Bill Farmer Greg Finley Dann Fink Jeff Fischer Elisa Gabrielli Jackie Gonneau Nicholas Guest Jess Harnell Gary A. Hecker Bridget Hoffman Wendy Hoffman Barbara Iley Roger L. Jackson John Kassir Daamen Krall Ashley Lambert Carolyn Lawrence Jim Lau Sherry Lynn Danny Mann Scotty Mc Afee Scott Menville Laura Marano Vanessa Marano Mona Marshall Mickie T. McGowan Tracey Metro Laraine Newman Colleen O'Shaughnessey Robert F. Paulsen III Mary Linda Phillips Pat Pinney Juan Pope Phil Proctor David J. Randolph Noreen Reardon Susan Silo Roger Craig Smith Kath E. Soucie Melanie Spore Shane Sweet Andrea Taylor Kari Wahlgren James Kevin Ward Karle Warren Joe Whyte Bruce Winant April Winchell Davey Wittenberg Ruth Zalduondo Casting Story Storyboard Artists David P. Bonnano Bob Camp Jim Capobianco Zhenia Delioussine Mark Dindal Walt Dohrn Dave Fontana Edmund Fong Randy Fullmer Joseph Garcia Tommy Jung Igor Kovalyov Jennifer Lerew Caca Marszolek Bueno Ken Mitchroney Kevin O'Brien Wilbert Plijnaar Robert Porter Mark Risley Vitaly Shafirov Jeff Siergey David P. Smith Moroni Taylor Gary Trousdale Barry Vodos Christian Wedge Dave Williams Kathy Zielinski Additional Storyboard Artists Roger Allers Kurt Anderson Keith Baxter Thomas Bernando Brenda Chapman Devin Crane Jeffrey Errico Bob Foster Ed Gombert Kenneth Harsha Steve Hillenburg Michael Anthony Jackson Todd Kurosawa Douglas Lawrence Jason Lethchoe Burny Mattinson Linda Miller Christopher Otsuki Lenord Robinson John Sanford Paul Tibbitt Amy Lynne Umezu Frans Vischer Chris Williams Ralph Zondag Art Department Character Designers Hans Bacher Christopher Buck Lus Desmarchelier Thom Enriquez Paul Felix Steve Fellner Jonathan Fischer Robert Fletcher Mike Gabriel Vance Gerry Jean Gillmore Eric Goldberg Joe Grant Doug Henderson Kevin Lima Chris Meledandri Ofloda Monstro Glen Murakami Carlos Ortega Mark Osborne Carlos Saldanha J.C. Sutherland Will Terrell James Tucker Konstantin Valov Additional Design Phil Bourassa Eric Castaing Michael Cedeno Andre Christou Alberto C. Dose Guy Deel Andrew J. Gentle Timothy Georgarakis Ed Gombert Ian S. Gooding Carlos Grangel Bryan Jowers John Krause Nicolas Marlet Roderick Maki Serge Michaels Sue C. Nichols David Prince Paul Power John Rice Fabian Rodriguez Renzo Rodriguez Gilles Rudziak Chris Sonnenburg Dick Zondag Layout Layout Artists Matt Aspbury Johnny Braunreuther James Buckhouse Scott Caple Alfred "Tops" Cruz Dallas A. Dietrich Rod Douglas Marisol Gladding Sue Gleadhill Gerald McAleece III Character Layout Artists Brad Ableson John Achenbach Carlos Baeza Orlando Baeza Mitchell Bernel Wayne Carlisi Roberto Casale Shaun Cashman Andy Chavez Fred Craig Jesse Darby-Tillis Erben Detablan Everett Downing Heiko Drenkenberg Colm Duggan Ernie Elicanal Luis Escobar Gerry Galang Joseph Garcia Orlando Gumatay Adam Henry Daniel Hu Robert Ingram Jay Jackson Dan Johnson Cathy Jones Karen A. Keller Eric Koenig Christophe Lautrette Tom Madrid, Jr. Ricky Manginsay Gerald McAleece III Eduardo Olivares Alex Ruiz Martin Scully Matthew Schofield Vitaly Shafirov Jean Luc Serrano Ralph Sosa Allen Tam Tommy Tejeda Paul Tibbitt Tuck Tucker Frans Vischer Dusty Wakefield Larry White Animation Character Animators Dale L. Baer Chris Bailey Betsy Baytos Bibo Bergeron Arnaud Berthier Brad Bird Don Bluth Stephen Bowler James Bresnahan David Brewster David Brian Timmy Burton Randy Cartwright Ray da Silva James A. Davis Kenny Duncan Glenn Entis Mike Gabriel Andrew Gaskill Mikey Giaimo Gary Goldman Ed Gombert Daniel A. Hasklett Ronald Husband Serguei Kouchnerov Bill Kroyer John Lasseter Gaston Marzio Patrick Mate Vivian Miessen Linda Miller Floyd Norman Lenord Robinson C. Henry Selick Kristof Serrand David J. Smith Theodore Anthony Lee Ty Colin White Richard Williams Dean Yeagle Supervising Animators Margot Allen Dino Athanassiou James Baxter Aaron Blaise Kent Butterworth Stephen Cady Michael "Mike" Disa Gary Dunn Will Finn Ron Friedman Lenny K. Graves Teddie Hall Angela Kovacs Dan Kuenster Juan Ignacio Meneu Ulrich W. Meyer William Salazar Andrew L. Schmidt Bruce W. Smith Claus Sobieray Steven Taylor Greg Tiernan Athanassios Vakalis Jeffrey J. Varab Chris Wahl Melanie Walchek Alex Williams Ryan Jeremy Woodward Andrew Wright Clean-Up Animators Lara Almond Galina Budkin Debbie Forster Pascal Ludowissy Laura Nurillo Marshall Lee Toomey Background Background Artists Katherine Altieri Sunny Apinchapong Barry Atkinson Douglas Ball Olivier Beeson Debbie Du Bois Justin Brandstater Bonnie Callahan Brooks Campbell Ruben Chavez Desmond Downes Paul Duncan Nathan Fowkes Jim Hickey Michael Humphries Wade Huntsman Lisa L. Keene Gregory C. Miller Philip Phillipson Jeff Richards Kathleen Swain George Taylor Donald A. Towns Robert Walker Scott Wills Effects Effects Animators Allen Blyth D. David Calzada Francesco Chiarini Ed Coffey Keith D. Harris Chris Jenkins Don Markel Dan Philips Janek Sirrs Kelvin Yasuda Assistant Effects Animators Patricia Peraza James Valentine Visual Effects Assistant Production Manager Jennifer Fulle Compositing Artists Joey Alter Pamela Auditore Travis Baumann Brandon McNaughton Johnnie Rauh Craig A. Simms Scilla Valsangiacomo David Weitzberg Checkers & Timers Ink & Paint Ink & Paint Artists Donna K. Baker Calef Brown Kristine "Chris" Brown Sharon Dabek Shigeko Doyle Cookie Felix Deborah Goddard Grant "Nuclear Toxic" Hiestand Saskia Raevouri Lydia Swayne C.G.I. & Special E.F.X. Technical Directors Francois Antoine Andrew Beddini Tommy Bisogno Andrew Brownlow Christopher M. Burrows Danielle Cambridge Jaime Andrés Castañeda Scott Clifford Michael David Feder Kristin Hansen Doug Ikeler Robert E. King Henry LaBounta James Lloyd Sean McLaughlin Scott Rossman C.G.I. Animators Etienne Aubert Nina Bafaro Floyd Bishop Jr. Tommy Bisogno James Campbell Nick Craven Mikey Dvoravic Jazno Francoeur Leonard F.W. Green Evan Guidera Troy A. Gustafson Rowena Hamlyn-Aspden Lucien Harriot Spencer Hecox Gregory Hill Watcharadon Janajina Jeffrey Joe Michael Cadwallader Jones Darren Keating Kompin Kemgumnird Ted C. Kierscey David "Joey" Mildenberger Dana O'Connor Rick O'Connor Julie Phelan Adam Phillips Andreas Procopiou Gary Schumer Garry Sole Alexs Stadermann John David Thornton Chuck Williams Camera & Scene Planning Production Assistant to the Producers Norma Elena Aragon Tracy Baker Mike Battle Thomas Carmichael Dana Ehrlich Kari Kim Lia Hijangos Victoria Panzarella Firdous Peck K. Patrick Stapleton Danielle L. Vaughn Production Assistant Alice Dewey Animation Production by KLASKY-CSUPO, INC., LOS ANGELES UNITED PLANKTON PICTURES, CALIFORNIA HEART OF TEXAS PRODUCTION, INC Animators Clean-Up Key Assistant Animators Deborah Abbott Dan Abraham Jim Battaglia, Jr. Doug Beck David Koppenhaver Erica Missey Jeanette Moreno Lance Myers Jimmy Tovar Gabriel Valles Imbetweeners Richard Bartholmew Lisa Bozzetto Eddy Carrasco Cynthia Crowell Walt Holcombe Inez Hunicken John Keen Aaron Long John Overmyer Erik Zumalt Editorial & Post-Production Post-Production Sound Services Provided by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucas Digital Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Designer and Supervisor Gary Rydstrom Supervising Sound Editors Beth Sterner, M.P.S.E. David Randall Thom Supervising Sound Designer Todd Toon Assistant Sound Designers Christopher Boyes, M.P.S.E. Christopher Scarabosio Additional Sound Designer Al Nelson Sound FX Editors Chuck Michael William Files Theresa Eckton, M.P.S.E. Charles W. Ritter Greg Ten Bosch Steve Boedekker, M.P.S.E. Zach Martin Dennis Leonard, M.P.S.E. Additional Sound FX Editors Benjamin Burtt Mark Coffey, M.P.S.E. Michael Feinberg Ronald Bartlett, M.P.S.E. David Williams D. M. Hemphill, M.P.S.E. Supervising Dialogue Editor Carol Lewis Dialogue Editors Eliza Pollack Zebert Tammy A. Fearing Supervising Foley Editor Scott Curtis Foley Editors Christopher Flick Scott G.G. Haller, M.P.S.E. Fred Burke Additional Foley Editor Linda Lew Assistant Sound Editors Anne Couk Roger Fearing Ron Meredith Foley Artists Sarah Monat Robin Harlan Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Supervising Foley Artist Gary A. Hecker Foley Mixers Tony Eckhert Randy K. Singer Foley Recordists Alan Robert Murray Corey Tyler, C.A.S. Frank "Pepe" Merel Layback Sound Mixer Larry Hopkins ADR & Dialogue Services by Buena Vista Sound Studios Warner Bros. Sound Studios L.A. Studios Buzzy's Recording ADR Mixers Bob Baron Alan Freedman Chris Navarro, C.A.S. Jason Oliver Michael Miller Thomas J. O'Connell Billy Devine George Atkins Gregory Steele Jason George Pete Horner ADR Editors Morten Folmer Nielsen Thomas A. Whiting Supervising ADR Editor Becky Sullivan Original Dialogue Mixers Doc Kane Carlos Sotolongo, M.P.S.E. Larry Winer Voice Recording Mixer Stacey Michaels, C.A.S. ADR Recordists Morten Folmer Nielsen Brian Reed Carolyn Tapp Michael "Mikey" Fowler Philip Rogers Peter Munters Additional ADR Recordist Jeanette Browning ADR Voice Casting Barbara Harris Barbara Wright Digital Sound Editing by Paramount Pictures Sound Mixing Services by Formosa Sound Group Warner Bros. Sound Studios Todd-AO Recording Studios Sony Pictures Studios Supervising Sound Mixer Matthew "DJ Mattrex" Iadarola Re-Recording Mixers David E. Fluhr, C.A.S. Gary Rydstrom Tom Johnson David E. Campbell, C.A.S. John T. Reitz, C.A.S. Gregg C. Rudloff, C.A.S. Supervising Re-Recording Mixers David Randall Thom, C.A.S. Michael C. Casper Elliot Tyson Recordists Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Field Recordists Frank E. Eulner Mark Purcell Seannie Madson Bradley Sherman Dolby Sound Consultant Thom "Coach" Ehle Color Timers Terry Clayborn Jim Passon Negative Cutter Mary Nelson Fraser and Associates Track Reading Glenwood Editorial Lip Assignment Charlie Cooper Music Music Editor Michael Baber Music Mix Consultant Robert Casale Music Scoring Consultant Krystyna Newman Music Orchestrated and Conducted by David Newman Marc Shaiman Lead Orchestrators Thomas Calderaro Brad Dechter Mark Mc Kenzie Supervising Orchestrated by Shirley Walker Additional Orchestrators Frank Bennett Louis Febre Bruce L. Fowler Walter Fowler Rick Giovinazzo Gregory Jamrock Hummie Mann Ladd McIntosh David Metzger Suzette Moriarty Angela Morley Roger Neumann Tim Simonec Edguardo Simone David Slonaker Adam Stern Music Arranging by Chris Boardman Additional Arranging by Pete Anthony George Acogny Orchestra Leader Martin Erskine Orchestra Contractors DeCrescent & Rotter Isobel Griffiths Additional Orchestra Contractor Michael Levine Choir London Voices Choirmaster Terry Edwards Music Preparations Jo Ann Kane Music Services Dakoka Music Service Christopher Anderson-Bazzoli Lissa Donovan Lukas Melissa Orquiza Victor Pesavento Steven L. Smith Additional Music Preparation Scott McRae Music Transcriptor Frank Macchia Music Proof Readers Paul S. Henning Warren Shark Seth Wittner Head of Music Preparation Mark Graham Music Copying and Librarians by Josef Zimmerman Marni Sanders Jessica Wells Booker White Assistants to Composer Justin Caine Burnett Bill Conn Christopher Ward Orchestra Recorded by Armin Steiner Mike Ross-Trevor Scoring Recordist David Marquette Music Recordists Stanley B. Gill Adam Michalak Additional Music Mixed and Recorded by Robert "Bobby" Fernandez Music Mixed and Recorded by Shawn Murphy Dennis S. Sands Tommy Vicari Frank Wolf Music Business and Legal Affairs Donald Welty Music Production Coordinator Joe Fischer Music Production Managers Kimberly Oliver Brett Swain Music Production Supervisor Toddy Cooper Music Production Co-Coordinator Monica Zierhut Music Performed by The Hollywood Studio Symphony The London Session Orchestra MIDI Transcriptors Thomas Calderaro Darren McKenzie Music Engineer Patrick Spain Assistant Music Engineers Olga Fitzroy Tom Hardisty Jake Jackson Mirek L. Stiles Additional Music Engineer John W. Chapman Scoring Technicians Marc Gebauer Patrick Weber Scoring Technical Support Engineer Ryan Robinson Scoring Stage Manager Marguy R. Cohen Scoring Crews Andy Bass James Caruana Bryan Clements Gregory Dennen Brian Dixon Peter Doell Mark Eshelman Timothy Lauber Jason Lloyd Greg Loskorne Susanne McLean Jay Selvester Jeff Shannon Kirsten Smith Tommy Steel Damon Tedesco Richard Wheeler Jr. Robert Wolff Orchestra Leaders Thomas Bowes Rosemary Warren-Green Concert Masters Bruce Dukouv Endre Granat Singers & Chorals Joan Beal Eric Bradley Elin Carlson Fletcher Sheridan Sally Stevens Production Supervisor Nicholisa Contis First Assistant Auditor Tony Criscione Assistant Auditors William Smith Adi Weinberg Soundtrack Available on Nick/Jive CDs and Tapes "Click Click Boom" Written and Performed by Saliva Courtesy of Universal Music Enterprises "Basket Case" Written by Billie Joe Armstrong, Mike Dirnt and Tre Cool Performed by Green Day Courtesy of Warner Special Products "Lapdance" Written and Performed by N.E.R.D. Courtesy of Virgin Records "Cute Without the 'E' (Cut From The Team)" Written by Adam Lazzara, John Nolan, Eddie Reyes, Shaun Cooper, and Mark O'Connell Performed by Taking Back Sunday Courtesy of Victory Records "Run To You" Performed by Bryan Adams Written by Bryan Adams, Jim Vallance Courtesy of A&M Records "Billie Jean" Written and Performed by Michael Jackson Courtesy of Epic Records "Magic's Wand" Written by Thomas Dolby, Jalil Hutchins, Mr. Magic, and Matthew Seligman Performed by Whodini Courtesy of Jive Records "Starry Eyed Surprise" Written by Seth Binzer, Andrew Gray, Fred Neil and Paul Oakenfold Performed by Paul Oakenfold featuring Shifty Shellshock Paul Oakenfold Appears Courtesy of Maverick Records Shifty Shellshock Appears courtesy of Columbia Records/Membran Records Special Thanks to John Pomeroy Tracy Kramer Terry Thoren John Bryant Michael Kelly Norton Virgien Wallace Williamson Paul Lasaine Mark Mothersbaugh John H. Williams Jane Hartwell Bonne Radford Martin Cohen Hans Zimmer The Producers Wish to Acknowledge The Staff of Nickelodeon Studios For Their Contributions To This Film Areas Other Than Those Credited Abobe... Many Thanks. Filmed in Cinemascope™ Originated on Eastman-Kodak Film Kodak Cineon Software Digital Film Recording Services by Cinesite Negative Development by Hollywood Film & Video Color by Technicolor© Prints by Technicolor© and Deluxe© Look for the Titan A.E. 2 Website Game Available From www.nickarcade.com TM & ©2004 Paramount Pictures and Viacom International. All Rights Reserved. The Events and Characters Depicted in this Photoplay Are Fictitious. Any Similarity to Actual Persons, Living or Dead, or to Actual Events is Purely Coincidental. This Motion Picture Photoplay and Soundtrack are Protected Pursuant to the Provisions of the Laws of the United States of America and Other Countries. Any Unauthorized Duplication and/or Distribution of the Photoplay and/orSoundtrack may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The entire crew created the film at Hasbro Entertainment. Category:Credits Category:Titan A.E. Credits